Terminology
This page is a list of all of the vocabulary and terminology of the Polandball world and comics, and their origin. Aiya! Used by Chinaball, and sometimes Taiwanball and Hong Kongball, to express disappointment or when something wrong/bad happens. Anschluss Used by Germanyball and Reichtangle when taking over another country. This is displayed when the former features characteristics of the latter. It has been banned from the Polandball Reddit, though it still makes regular appearances on Facebook from time to time. Börk Used by Swedenball. Pretty much a meaningless word, referring to Sweden or something Swedish. It has many alternatives for other countries. Cannot into Poland cannot into space is a common gag. Only native anglophone countries speak with good English. Other countries "make an attempt to speak english". As for "Poland cannot into space", it means something like "Poland cannot have anything in space"; "Poland isn't a country that has a space program". A simple example could be that "Greece cannot into monies". http://www.reddit.com/r/polandball/comments/1zv6ys/your_time_to_shine/cfxil61 Clay Land. For example, Polandball often complains to Russiaball for stealing his clay and horses. This term originated in a http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=hl_GFSjRESk YouTube video posted ranting against Kebab from Serbiaball's point of view. It is from the 'Remove Kebab' copypasta. The video gave Bosniaball one chance to give back Serbia's righteous clay. "Clay" is probably the result of a literal bad (machine) translation of the word 'land' (as in piece of land) from Serbian to English. Gib A strange broken English variant of 'give'. A very common phrase is 'gib clay'. (or also a form of the German verb 'geben' for 'to give sth to somebody') Hue Used by Brazilball. See 'huehuehue' on Know Your Meme for more information... 'Is of' and 'of' There is no real explanation to this (needed). It's just some broken English. Sometimes 'of' is put in somewhat random places in sentences. 'Is of' or 'Am of' are common combinations. Kurwa Poland (lit. "whore") Used by Poland to address another, unfriendly characters and to express distress. Oy vey! Used by Israelcube to express dismay or exasperation. Perkele Often used by Finlandball, considered to be the Finnish version of kurwa. Equivalent to "the devil!" or "f*ck!" and an alternative name to a Finnish god, Ukko. Plox Meaning "Please". Pay denbts You're telling me economy exists in Europe? Outside US? Jesus, I know – and there's more depth to it than just "X owes Y moneys"… http://www.reddit.com/r/polandball/comments/1ujpfy/joke_life_preserve_jlp_poll_early_2014/ceirb0b Relevance 'Relevance' is a Polandball-specific term usually referring to (political, historical and economical) importance of a particular country. It often also refers to the size of that country. Describing other countries as typical foods from there Sometimes, in Polandball comics (often as an insult; i.e. remove _____) countries are referred to as typical foods from that country. This originated from calling Turkish people (and later the whole Muslim world in general) 'kebab', from the 'Remove Kebab' copypasta. Some common examples are: *'Taco: '''México *'Kebab:' Muslims, though it in many cases refers specifically to Turkey. Serbiaball and Armeniaball on a constant quest to kill kebab and remove them from their countries. *'Dolma:' Azerbaijan *'Harissa': Armenia *'Pierogi:' Poland and Catholics *'Adobo': the Philippines *'Baguette': France *'Burger': United States *'Chilli Crab': Singapore *'Curry': India, Japan and Sri Lanka *'Nihari: Pakistan *'''Dim Sum: China *'Schnitzel': Austria *'Goulash': Hungary *'Haggis': Scotland *'Cawl:' Wales *'Noodle': China *'Pho': Vietnam *'Nasi Lemak': Malaysia *'Poutine': Canada *'Rosbif': United Kingdom *'Sate': Indonesia *'Sauerkraut': Germany *'Sausage': Austria *'Sushi:' Japan *'Tom Yum': Thailand *'Paella': Spain *'Couscous': Morocco and Algeria *'Gefilte Fish': Israel *'Pasta': Italy *'Fish and Fungi': Virgin Islands *'Kabsa': Saudi Arabia, Kuwait Putting 'make' in front of verbs Sometimes, 'make' is put in front of verbs (often with '-ings' or '-s' at the end). Stronk Simply a strange pronunciation of 'Strong' written out literally. The 'g' here is pronounced as a 'k'. References Category:Help